Claustrophobia and Metro Stations
by FirefliesFlash
Summary: A Music and the Genius one-shot. Basically what happens on the Metro between Teagan and Spencer on the way to dinner.


**This is a one-shot for Music and the Genius. This is part of Chapter 8 that was omitted originally. This top part in Italics is from Chapter 8, so you can follow what happens. Read and review, folks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, although I wish I did.**

"_Hey, Spencer!" Teagan called from behind. He turned around to see her walking towards him in what he thought was a very becoming outfit. She wore a fitted black sweater that just clung to her curves with jeans that made her short legs look long and lean. She looked absolutely stunning. _Why was he suddenly so nervous?

"_Hi," he replied, still staring at her. "Um. That's, um, a nice outfit."  
"Oh, thank you!" She said, beaming. "My roommate picked it out."  
"It's nice."  
"Thanks. So where are we going? I'm starving!"  
"Um, to an Indian restaurant called Taj's Tandoori Palace. Do you like Indian food?"  
"I've never tried it."  
"Really?" he asked, surprised.  
"I take that back. I went to a restaurant once on a blind date and the guy ordered for me. He ordered curry and I didn't like it." She scrunched her nose in distaste.  
"I like Chicken Tandoori."  
"I've heard of it, but I've never tried it."  
"It's a very traditional Indian dish made with chicken, yogurt, and spices. It's traditionally cooked in a tandoor, or clay oven, hence the name. But it can also be cooked on a barbecue grill."_

"_It sounds delicious. God, I'm so hungry right now I'm about to die of starvation. I haven't eaten since noon!"  
"Really you can't die from starvation from not eating in less than 6 hours. It's physically impossible. Most scientists believe that a healthy person can go for 8 weeks without eating as long as they have water. However, weight, climate, and metabolism play a factor in determining this."  
"I was joking, Spencer." She laughed.  
"Oh." His face fell slightly.  
"C'mon," she nudged him lightly. "Let's go eat."_

Teagan stuck her hands in her jean pockets. It was cold outside, but not cold enough for her to need a jacket.  
"So, where's Taj's Tandoori Palace?"  
"It's in the city. We'll have to take the Metro, since neither one of us drove. The nearest Metro station is a block and a half away."  
"Oh," she replied, cringing inwardly She hated the Metro. She always got slightly claustrophobic when she was in large crowds. She had been on the Metro once, and that was enough. It was so crowded, all those people pressed up against her, the air smelling like sweat, stale French fry grease, garbage, urine and unwashed bodies. _Ugh!_ She shuddered. She also hated the way everyone exited at once, bumping into her and slamming her into the door. When she was finally able to leave, she was pushed around some more trying to get up the stairs. It was awful. It was an experience she never wished to have again. And now she was going to have to relive it all over again.  
"What's the matter?" Spencer asked, looking concerned.  
"Nothing," she replied.  
"Do-do you not want to go to dinner with me?" He asked, looking dejected. "I mean, I understand. It's not like-"  
"No!" She exclaimed. "That's not it. I just have this terrible fear of the Metro."  
"Oh," he replied. "Well, there's really nothing to be afraid of. Statistically, deaths occurring on the Metro are very low. However, there is a very high rate of suicides and accidental deaths that occur on the tracks. The Metro can break down, but accidents directly caused by the Metro are statistically very low." She raised one thin eyebrow.  
"Spencer, big crowds terrify me. Getting on the Metro is a horrifying experience for me."

"So you're claustrophobic?"  
"Yes, basically. But now you have me worried that I'm going to fall on the tracks and get hit by the train."  
"Don't worry," he replied. "I won't let that happen."  
"Thanks," she smiled. "As long as I'm not smothered by a whole bunch of people, I'll be okay."  
"I think you might be. The Metro's usually not crowded at this time of night." Spencer began the descent down the stairs to the platform. Teagan could feel her chest tightening. Her breathing hitched as she paused on the second step. Spencer was already waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her.  
"Um, Teagan? Do I need to call a cab? I can, if you need it."  
"No," she replied, beginning to descend the stairs. "I think I'm okay."  
"You sure?" he replied. He could tell she was anxious.  
"Yep."

They boarded the train. Teagan noticed that there were quite a few people aboard. She began to feel that familiar fear creep into her chest. She started breathing short, ragged breaths.

"Teagan?" Spencer asked. "It's okay. We can go in the next compartment. There don't appear to be as many people in there. Okay?" She nodded in response. She felt his hands lightly touch her shoulders and steer her towards the next compartment. He was right. There were a few people, but not as many as there were in the past compartment. She breathed a sigh of relief. They sat on opposite sides of the compartment, facing each other.

"Thanks, Spencer." She was shaking, from both nerves and cold.  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah. How long will it take us to get there?"  
"With luck, we should be there in about 30 minutes. Well, 33 minutes, 45 seconds. I timed the distance once." He said, watching her nose crinkle again.  
"Do you have an answer for everything?"

"Pretty much," he chuckled in response.  
"What's the capital of Zimbabwe?"  
"Harare," he rattled off, chuckling again at her facial expression.  
"Dang it! Dr. Spencer Reid, one day I will find a question that you do not know the answer to."  
"We'll have to see about that."  
"I guess we will."


End file.
